A leur insu new version
by tibou972
Summary: Petite énigme sur les amours du grand Drago Malefoy et du petit bébé des Weasley: Ginny,DMOC GWOC dsl ms chuis nulle en résumé c'est donc la nouvelle version de ma fic


_**À leur insu**_

**Chap1: Le lion et le serpent**

Dans une chambre d'hôtel miteuse, une jeune fille était couchée sur un lit simple, sa malle rangée dans un coin de la pièce. Elle pensait à la rentrée à ses amies, mais aussi avec nostalgie de ceux qu'elle avait aimé autrefois, tous mort où presque; à présent elle ne pouvait plus se blottir dans leurs bras, être protégée par eux, et le dernier elle ne devait pas l'approcher sous aucun prétexte. Une larme unique coula le long de sa joue d'albâtre. C'est à ce moment là que la porte s' entrouvrit, la jeune personne se gourmanda de son oubli de fermer, laissant voir la tête d'une femme qui s'avéra être Hestia Jones, une sorcière aux cheveux noirs et aux joues roses membre de l'Ordre du Phénix.

« Ma puce, vient on va regarder les boutiques.

-J'arrive! Mais est-ce qu'il faut que je t'appelle « Maman »?

-Je crois bien que oui Elly chérie. Si tu n'étais pas orpheline et que ta vie n'était pas en danger... »

Embarrassée, elle se détourna et sortit. Sur ce, l'adolescente de 17 ans lui emboîta le pas et descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre le passage vers le Chemin de Traverse, derrière le Chaudron Baveur. Elle était très belle, son épaisse chevelure noires lui tombait sur les épaules en de grosses boucles avec une sorte d'élégance désinvolte (ça vs rappelle pas qqu'un?lol) et encadrait son doux visage aux pommettes hautes. La peau d'Elly était son plus belle atout après ses extraordinaires yeux verts en amande si pétillant de malice. Blanche, lisse, sans la moindre imperfection. Une carnation qui contrastait avec ses lèvres rouges et pleines.

Elles allèrent à la librairie Fleury & Bott pour acheter les livres de la jeune fille. Et finir leur virée shopping par la boutique de robes de sorciers Chez Madame Guipure, car elle avait besoin de nouveaux uniformes les autres étant trop petits. Laissant Hestia se mettre à la recherche de ces derniers, elle avança le long des rayons. Là, elle vit un jeune homme qu'elle connaissait de vue, Drago Malefoy aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, au teint pâle, au nez pointu et à la voix traînante, de la maison Serpentard dans la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie qu'est Poudlard. Se cachant derrière une étagère, elle put entendre une partie de la conversation qu'il avait avec lui même.

«...le toutou d'un sale Sang-mêlé, c'est tout ce qu'il est comme cette chère Bella; cracha-t-il. Je vaux mieux que ça! Je préférerais même mourir. De toute manière je suis beaucoup plus puissant qu'ils ne le croient. Hein? »

Il s'arrêta net. Il lui semblait avoir vu quelque chose ou du moins avoir perçut un souffle. Drago se hâta de vérifier mais ne découvrit personne, sortit de la boutique là non plus rien de suspect.

_Ainsi le grand Drago Malefoy ne veux pas devenir Mangemort. Intéressant ça. Le masque tombe Mr Malefoy pour mon plus grand plaisir. Vous êtes appétissant mon cher._

Mais Hestia vint interrompre le court de ses pensées, elle avait les uniformes.

« Bon on a tout, ça te dirait de faire un tour part la boutique de balais? demanda-t-elle

-Pourquoi pas »; répondit s'en y penser Elly, toujours obnubilée par le beau Serpentard.

_Ce gars-là, il n'aime que les personnes racées, ni les Sang-de-bourbes comme moi, que c'est vulgaire ce qualificatif, ni les Sang-mêlés. Tu n'as donc aucune chance ma fille, cependant ce sera marrant de le faire marcher comme il le fait avec les autres filles, de plus il ne doit même pas savoir qui tu es donc il ne sait rien de ton ascendance. Heureusement que tu es rapide tout de même sinon tout serait fichu. Un souffle plus fort que l'autre et il l'entend comme une sirène d'alarme. Il peut donc être très dangereux quand i se sent traqué. Il faudra faire attention à lui._

La femme brune qui se faisait passer pour sa mère lui montra le tout nouveau Éclair de Feu, le 2, un splendide balai de la maudite somme de 19 gallions et 7 mornilles. En le voyant elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il l'avait déjà en sa possession. Après tout sa famille avait une fortune colossale.

Leurs emplettes terminées, elles prirent des bières au beurre, au bar du Chaudron Baveur, et s'installèrent à l'écart et dînèrent là. Elly rapporta à Hestia ce qu'elle avait entendu de la bouche de Malefoy, ce sera à la fausse mère dans informer l'Ordre, peu être que le jeune homme voudra se joindre à celui-ci. Elle retourna dans sa chambre, le train pour Poudlard partait le lendemain, il faudrait alors être en pleine forme.

Le quai 9¾ était en effervescence. Tout le monde se bousculait pour entrer dans le Poudlard Express et ainsi avoir une place, pour revenir dire au revoir aux familles. Elly, dans cette foule compacte, tentait d'atteindre désespérément un wagon, sans y parvenir. Ça y était le train s'ébranlait et elle n'était toujours pas dedans, Hestia lui criait de se dépêcher.

« HÉHÉ ! ATTENDEZ-MOI!

-SAUTES, ON TE RATTRAPERA; hurlèrent Lee Jordan, le meilleur ami des jumeaux Weasley frères de sa meilleure amie Ginny, et un autre jeune homme brun.

-OK **Locomotor barda** »;lança-t-elle sa baguette en main à ses affaires.

Elle s'élança et atterrit dans les bras musclés du brun, tandis que le jeune homme noir récupérait sa malle et le panier de son chat. Tout cela en jupe courte et chemise blanche un peu transparente et en partie déboutonnée, sans laisser voir de plus qu'un peu plus de ses cuisses en temps normal couvertes, d'ailleurs les garçons devant ce spectacle rougirent légèrement devant ce corps superbe. Le jeune homme brun desserra vivement son étreinte, sous l'oeil moqueur d'Elly.

« Merci pour tout, Lee, c'est sympa; souffla-t-elle de sa voix claire et chantante.

-Ya pas de quoi; bredouilla Lee qui se rendit compte qu'il reluquait son décolleté et releva les yeux; mais ya plus de place nul part ma belle; ajouta-t-il reprenant contenance, pas vrai Matt?

-C'est sur, nous même on a eu du mal à en trouver, c'est affreux cette année. T'es en quoi?

-En 6° à Gryffondor et toi? Dit-elle en se tournant vers Matt.

-7° à Serdaigle et si tu veux le savoir je suis gardien dans l'équipe de ma maison; annonça-t-il fièrement.

-On se reverra alors »

Elle partit vers l'avant du train, puisqu'elle était devant le dernier compartiment du train, ondulant d'une démarche féline; charmant encore un peu plus si c'était possible les deux jeunes hommes. Elle vérifia leur affirmation, même le compartiment de Ginny et Luna était plein. Continuant son chemin, elle avisa le compartiment des préfets. Après tout, ils pourraient l'accueillir il y avait assez de place pour une personne de plus. Elle repoussa donc la porte.

« Perdue beauté? Fit Drago Malefoy en personne, ironiquement.

-Du tout, mais vois-tu, il n'y a plus de place nul part.

-Ça ne te donne pas le droit de venir ici. Tu n'as rien à y faire alors DEGAGE.

-Malefoy, ne sois pas si désagréable, voyons; susurra-t-elle

-Tu n'as pas d'amis? Dit il, méprisant

-Si mais... comment dire... Ginny est avec son frère qui la lâche pas, et donc avec toute la bande y compris Luna.

-Ginny? Tu veux dire Ginny Weasley? Et Luna Lovegood? Ajouta-t-il dédaigneusement

-Elles mêmes.

-Ce sont tes amies? Dit il sèchement.

-Oui, y aurait il un problème?demanda innocemment la jeune fille

-Non tu peux rester finalement, tu me fais pitié, mais ne me parle plus des Weasley. »

Elle met sa valise dans le filet au dessus d'une des deux banquettes sur laquelle elle s'assit son chat à ses côtés. Il est en face d'elle, et la déshabille du regard sans gène.

_Qu'as tu en tête mon beau? Tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder mon décolleté et mes jambes. Mais tu ne vas pas passer ton temps à cela tout de même, et il est hors de question que je te laisse faire sans que tu ne m'ai dit un mot. Tu joues au grand méchant loup? Et bien tu trouveras peut être ton maître Drago Malefoy qui n'est pas celui que l'on croit qui contrairement à tout attente se dresse contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses Mangemorts dont fait partie son père. Profites en bien tu ne pourras peut être plus le refaire. Bon assez joué._

Mais elle ne put que reporter ses projets par rapport au voyage avec le Serpentard, à cause de l'intrusion de Hermione Granger l'une de ses homologues féminins. Celle-ci la dévisagea et déclara ne cachant pas son mépris pour cette pauvre fille qui s'était laissée entraîner là par Malefoy.

« Qu'est-ce que cette mascarade? Tu ne peux t'en empêcher?

-C'est mon invitée Granger; annonça calmement Drago. Parles mieux même si je ne suis pas sur que tu le puisse.

-Ton invitée? Tu plaisantes j'espère; ricana-t-elle; tes invitées je sais ce que tu leurs fais...

-Je ne te permet pas; répliqua-t-il faussement outré; il n'y avait plus de place c'est tout. Tu vois que tu me connais mal, je suis un ange voyons. Et puis si je la laissais dehors tu m'aurais encore emmerdé, non?

-On est préfet, gros débile, on ne peut pas faire n'importe quoi. Chaque année il y a assez de place, pourquoi pas aujourd'hui, dis moi?lança-t-elle froidement

-Parce que cette année, il y a beaucoup plus de premières années tu ne trouves pas?expliqua-t-il comme si elle avait trois ans. Tu ferais mieux d'écouter les préfets en chef quand ils parlent, au lieu de faire les yeux doux à Weasley qui ne remarque rien. »

Ne trouvant plus rien à dire, elle disparut dans le couloir pour rejoindre ses amis. Une fois au compartiment qu'occupaient les deux Weasley, Harry Potter et quelque autre Gryffondor, elle laissa sa colère éclater. Dire qu'elle était fâchée était un euphémisme, elle fulminait, se consumait de rage.

« Qu'as tu?questionna gentiment la plus jeune Gryffondor (NB je parles de Ginny là)

-Déjà que je dois le supporter lui; dit elle courroucée; il faut aussi que je me coltine ses invitées .

-Quelle maison?demanda Ginny d'un ton las, car elle avait l'habitude comme tout le groupe de Gryffondors des manières du Serpentard.

-De notre maison en plus elle avait sa cape près d'elle avec notre blason. Encore une qui tombe dans le panneau, même un Scroutch à pétard est mieux que cette fouine.

-Alors tu parles peut être d'Elly Van Liegh.

-Qui c'est?s'enquit Harry et Ron d'une voix.

-Une amie qui n'avait pas d'endroit où aller et qui errait dans le couloir. Tu l'as vu Harry.

-Qui la magnifique brune de tout à l'heure? Argh c'est l'horreur si Malefoy met le grappin dessus.

-Tu vas mieux d'un coup c'est bien que tu sois moins morose.

-Hermione; fit la rouquine d'un ton de reproche; ce n'est pas le moment de lui remettre ça en tête.

-Pour en revenir à cette fille, elle est comme la fait remarquer Harry très jolie, Malefoy n'aurait jamais fait de bonne action donc je crois qu'il n'a agi que par intérêt. »

Dans le compartiment des préfets, tout était calme, ils n'avaient pas échangé une parole mais durant lequel Drago la détailla. Lorsque l'arrivée du chariot à friandises coupa net cette tranquillité. Elly prit de tout; c'était une bonne opportunité.

« Tu en veux Malefoy? »

Le jeune homme la regarda surpris mais reprenant vite son masque d'impassibilité lui répondit:

« Pourquoi pas »

Il ajouta en se servant:

« Comment trouves tu Potter?demanda-t-il à brûle pourpoint.

-En quoi cela t'intéresses-t-il?

-Par curiosité, toutes les filles tentent leur chance auprès de lui, et il me fait un peu concurrence.

-Bon d'accord, par rapport à quoi? Son physique ou sa manière d'être?

-Physiquement d'abord.

-Il est plutôt beau gosse, ses yeux verts littéralement sublime, son visage fin, son nez droit, sa grande bouche, aux lèvres fines mais appétissantes, cet air triste qu'il a depuis qu'il est revenu du ministère le rendent si sexy si...

-Bon t'as pas fini là? Tu comptes continuer longtemps à baver sur l'image de St Potter?

-Jaloux? Pourtant je ne bave pas. »

Sa réaction l'amusait, elle se surprit à l'observer; lui, son corps, ses gestes, ses expressions et ses yeux. Il le remarqua.

« Quoi? Je ne suis pas jaloux et puis quoi encore; s'énerva-t-il.

-Si tu le dis. Mais je ne fais que te rendre la pareil.

-Comment ça?répliqua-t-il perplexe.

-Que faisais tu il n'y a pas cinq minute? »

Elle se tut, il souffla à cause de cette vérité dite de manière si posée et simple sans agacement. Après cette pose, elle reprit:

« Tu es le mec le plus beau de Poudlard avec Harry. Alors demandes toi pourquoi les filles le préfèrent à toi. »

Il y eu un blanc dans la conversation.

« Tu le vois rien qu'à la réaction des gens, par exemple Hermione Granger ...; continua-t-elle

-Je n'ai pas fais attention.

-Tu aurais dû.

-Ah bon? Que révélait elle?

-Elle craignait le fait que tu me sautes dessus et bien pire...

-Tient c'est une bonne idée ça »

Il arborait un sourire carnassier. Elly se mit debout, s'avança vers lui. Se penchant lui permettant d'avoir une meilleure vue sur ses seins, elle lui caressa le visage, joua avec ses cheveux. Elle lui mordilla l'oreille et lui murmura:

« N'y penses même pas Malefoy, tu pourrais te perdre.

-En quoi? »souffla-t-il

La main d'Elly se baladait sous sa chemise qu'elle avait au préalable déboutonné, se calant sur lui sa main put continué son exploration et se glissa dans le pantalon du jeune homme de 16 ans. Mais elle stoppa net.

« Tu ne t'en remettrais pas, Mon coeur. »

Sur ce, elle se dirigea vers la porte l'ouvrit, lui dédia un sourire charmeur, et pris la même direction que Hermione. Il se réfugia dans un mutisme.

_Peut être a-t-elle raison, elle sait y faire. Mais c'est vrai je suis plus ou moins jaloux du balafré. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas continué? C'était si bon... Tu délires mon pauvre Drago reprends toi, ce n'est qu'une Gryffondor, une fille que tu peux avoir facilement alors pourquoi n'avoir pas profité de la situation? Pourquoi t'être laissé faire? Elle avait du coup le dessus, mais tu aurais pu renverser la donne. Pourquoi?_

La jeune fille de ses pensées pénétra bientôt le lieu où était Ginny. Elle salua les occupants du compartiment. Puis s'adressa à sa meilleure amie.

« Alors ma puce? Et les vacances?

-Cool, on était à la maison, Harry et Hermione était la ainsi qu'une personne particulièrement antipathique.

-Qui?

-Fleur Delacour, alias Fleurk, hahaha.

-Pas mal ce surnom mais je crois que ton frère ne l'apprécie pas ni notre préfète; elle ajouta en se tournant vers cette dernière; ça ne va pas, Hermione?

-Comment va Ton Malefoy.

-Si j'en crois l'expression qu'il avait quand je suis sortie, je dirais qu'il est très frustré. »

À cette réplique, elle éclata de rire telle une brise légère, rafraîchissante. La rousse pouffa de rire à sa suite comprenant à quoi son amie avait joué avec le jeune homme. Sous les yeux éberlués du trio, Luna Lovegood se mit à son tour à rire.

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire comme ça?demanda Ron

-N'essayes pas de comprendre tu pourrais pas frangin.

-Le pov il aurait mieux valu qu'il ne se retrouve pas avec toi, tout ça à cause du surnombre de premières années; dit d'une voix qui avait perdue son coté rêveur la Serdaigle.

-Elle pactise avec lui; dit d'une voix blanche Hermione.

-Non, mais elle le torture un peu, n'est ce pas fleur de lys? Déclara Ginny

-Tu as raison Gin chérie. Bon on va pas le laisser seul trop longtemps il pourrait faire une bêtise.

-Haha, allez va! Ah oui! Ya Lee Jordan et son copain Matt MacHale qui voulaient savoir si tu avais trouvé un compartiment libre finalement.

-Merci de l'info, je vous retrouve plus tard mes petites peste, haha

-Ok pour moi.

-Moi aussi, il est gentil avec moi Matt, il ne m'appelle jamais Loufoca »; annonça Luna redevenue rêveuse

Elly dit au revoir à la cantonade, et repartit vers l'avant. Elle arriva là où Lee et Matt s'étaient installés, leur fit coucou et continua son chemin. Arrivant à destination, elle ouït des bruits étouffés comme lorsque l'on se dépêche de se déshabiller, des « Je t'aime » répétés de la part d'une fille elle en était sur. Affichant un sourire moqueur, elle ne se gêna pas et entra, sans frapper au préalable.

« Tu m'avais dit que personne ne nous dérangerai Dragounet; pleurnicha Pansy Parkinson d'une voix aigu.

-Je ne voulais pas, continuer; se moqua t elle sachant d' hors et déjà que le beau jeune homme ne refuserait pas sa compagnie et restant debout à les observer.

-On avait fini de toute manière, n'est ce pas Pansy? »

Elle s'accrochait à lui, sa face de pékinois niché dans le cou du Serpentard, en soutien-gorge.

« Oui, tu n'as plus rien à faire ici. Rhabilles toi, tu es indécente et va t-en! N'oublies pas de fermer derrière toi surtout! »

Cet réplique acheva la jeune fille amoureuse, mais elle n'osait déplaire à Drago qui l'avait congédié. Dans un sanglot elle remit son T-shirt et s'en alla sans poser les yeux sur la Gryffondor.

« Je ne pensais pas te revoir du voyage.

-Voyons je ne t'aurais jamais fait ça mon cher.

-Merci de m'avoir permis de me débarrasser de ce pot de colle qu'est Pansy.

-Pourtant si je me souviens bien vous êtes allés au bal ensemble il y a deux ans.

-Et toi où étais tu? Si je t'avais vu je t'aurais invité cela va de soi.

-Mr Malefoy vous êtes un beau parleur. Et cela me peine que durant toutes ces années vous ne m'aillez remarqué. Mais j'y étais avec Georges Weasley. »

Il la regarda, choqué de voir sa beauté qu'aujourd'hui, cela faisait cinq ans, et il ne l'avait jamais vu avant.

_Elle est magnifique, envoûtante, tellement... argh et c'est maintenant que je la vois, je suis nul TROP NUL. Mais bon on va remédier à cet oubli. Ce n'est pas une groupie gloussant sans arrêt c'est bien. Elle est si... si... Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas à Serpentard, parce qu'alors on aurait été dans la même salle commune, elle aurait pu venir dans mon dortoir et... on aurait pu... NON tu divagues mon vieux. C'est une fille comme toutes les autres que tu as eu... Pourtant..._

Le train s'arrêta brutalement mettant fin au cour de ses pensées. Elle se reçut sur lui. Profitant de cette aubaine, Drago la retint, lui caressa la cuisse et l'embrassa avidement. Cependant la jeune fille ne trouvait pas ça à son goût, sortit de son étreinte, lui déposa un doux et court baiser sur les lèvres et s'en fut. Frustré, il descendit du train et alla rejoindre ses camarades de Serpentards Crabbe, Goyle et Blaise Zabini. Il n'avait jamais su les prénoms des deux premiers qui étaient seulement de grosses brutes pouvant être utile. Le troisième par contre se montrait parfois très fin, en tout cas il était nettement plus intelligent que les deux autres. Ils croisèrent le groupe de Gryffondors, le trio s'attarda. Désirant savoir les relations qu'avait Van Liegh et lui, Hermione s'approcha d'eux et para à Malefoy.

« Tu l'as laissé où ta nouvelle poule?

-Tu ne devrais pas dire ça, Granger; dit il en laissant volontairement sa phrase en suspend sachant les intentions de la préfète.

-Et pourquoi donc?

-Parce que tu insultes tes amies et toi même; baissant la voix suave il ajouta; car je suis sur que tu aimerais que je te caresse, t'embrasse, te possède »

Il reprit sa marche vers les diligences. La Gryffondor encore choquée par ses paroles, n'entendit pas la question de Ron et prit à son tour la direction qu'avait prise Malefoy et ses acolytes. Elle bouillait de rage à cause du trouble qui avait suivi les dire de cette tête à claques de Serpentard.

Comme toujours avant le banquet de début d'année, la répartition eu lieu. À la fin de celle-ci, le professeur Dumbledore s'était levé. Il écarta les bras pour demander le silence à l'assemblée.

« Mes chers élèves, je vous laisserai vous nourrir et vous abreuver, après les quelques informations que je veux vous donner. Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a demandé de vous avertir que la liste des objets interdits dans l'enceinte du château comporte de nouveaux éléments, qui sont en fait un grand nombre des articles de la boutique des jumeaux Weasley. La liste complète peut être consultée dans le bureau de Mr Rusard, pour ceux qui seraient intéressés. Je voudrais également vous rappeler; poursuivit il, que, comme toujours, la forêt est interdite à tous les élèves et le village de Pré-au-Lard à celles et ceux qui n'ont pas encore atteint la troisième année d'études. Je suis obligé de vous dire que le début de la coupe de Quidditch est avancée. Cela est dû à des changements dans l'organisation de cette année, mais vous aurez de plus amples explications le moment venu. C'est pour cela que les deux maisons qui ouvriront cette coupe, devront reconstituer leurs équipes au plus vite et s'entraîner dur. Le premier match est prévu pour le 1° octobre, et opposera les Gryffondors aux Serpentards. Sur ce, bon appétit! »

Et il se rassit. Les plats vides se remplissaient par magie sous leurs yeux. Ceux de Malefoy étaient attirés par la belle brune assise face à Ginny Weasley juste entre Potter et Lavande Brown.

« Tu vas essayer de faire partie de l'équipe cette fois? demanda Ginny

-Pourquoi pas? Après tout ya une place de batteur, si je me souviens bien.

-Une fille? Batteur? Tu es folle? » S'exclama Lavande.

Elly l'ignora et poursuivit sa conversation avec Ginny. Cependant, il ne pu détourner le regard, qu'au moment où elles disparurent à sa vue pour rejoindre leur tour.

Mot de l'auteur: **wala c'est mieux non? Moi je préfère. C'est différent et puis l'histoire n'aura au bout d'un moment plus rien à voir. Déjà à cause du nouveau caractère d'Elly, mais aussi à cause de son passé qui ne ressemble pas au passé de l'ancienne Ellie, et pis elle est plus à Serdaigle mais à Gryffondor c'est pas pour rien. J'espère que vous ne saurez pas tout de suite qui elle est lol. Laissez moi des reviews please.**


End file.
